Patent Document 1 discloses an ejector refrigeration cycle including an ejector, a flow-out side evaporator, and an suction side evaporator. In the ejector refrigeration cycle, both the flow-out side evaporator and the suction side evaporator exert a heat absorbing function.
The ejector works as a refrigerant decompression device. The flow-out side evaporator evaporates a refrigerant flowing out of a diffuser portion of the ejector. The suction side evaporator evaporates the refrigerant drawn into the ejector from a refrigerant suction port.
In this ejector refrigeration cycle, since a refrigerant evaporation pressure (refrigerant evaporation temperature) in the flow-out side evaporator can be higher than the refrigerant evaporation pressure in the suction side evaporator by pressure increasing effect of the diffuser portion, the refrigerant can be evaporated at different temperature in each evaporator. Moreover, since the refrigerant flowing out of the flow-out side evaporator is drawn into the compressor, the pressure of the refrigerant drawn into the compressor is increased, and accordingly power consumption of the compressor can be reduced.
Patent Document 1 further discloses an evaporator unit in which the ejector, the flow-out side evaporator, and the suction side evaporator are integrated with each other.
According to this evaporator unit, since the connections between the ejector and the other components constituting the cycle can be simplified, mountability of the ejector refrigeration cycle to a product such as a cooling device or refrigeration device can be improved.
Further, in the evaporator unit of Patent Document 1, the flow-out side evaporator and the suction side evaporator are arranged in series regarding the air flow that is a cooling target fluid such that the air sent to the cooling target space that is in common between both evaporators can be cooled by both evaporators.